


All in a Night's Work

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Smut, mission violence, moments of peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader come face to face with the sniper that has been evading you for years. When things don’t go according to plan, Loki distracts you till you can get some much-needed rest.





	All in a Night's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I used the beginning of this fic as a bit of practice for writing fight scenes, so please let me know what you think. And if you’re patient enough to read through that, I hope you enjoy the post-mission love-making. I really appreciate everyone’s comments and kudos.

Through your night vision goggles, you could see the sniper that was pinning Hawkeye and Black Widow behind the crumbled wall. He balanced his rifle on the edge of the cliff below you and fired randomly to keep the assassin team off rhythm. You and the sniper, Calico-Jack (named for the cat-like way he played with his targets), had a history. He shot you in the shoulder. You stabbed a knife into his knee. Years of bad blood.

Tonight, you were finally going to take him down for good.

You felt Loki ease up behind you. “Be careful,” he whispered in your ear. He gave your shoulder a squeeze and faded back into the shadows to be a distraction. A few minutes later, another impact sound came from Loki’s direction, followed by the sound of the gun explosion half a second later. Loki had made it to a similar crag far away from the sniper’s look-out, but he was still in range.

You waited for return gunfire from the agents before crawling forward, stopping when they did. Radio silence and uncracked twigs were a necessity. It was slow going, and every second it took you to get in position was another second your teammates were in danger, including Loki. You pushed that thought from your mind as you crested over the peak just to the right of Calico-Jack. At the very second you lifted your leg over the ridge to slink down to him, the clouds parted and the full moon cast your shadow right next to him. He twisted to look at you. There was a pause as he watched you hover over the ledge, then you both sprang into action.

Calico-Jack pulled a smaller-caliber gun from his boot and began shooting as you slid down the ridge. You jumped off protruding rocks and leaning trees as much as you could to zig-zag your way down, flinching once as dirt exploded over your shoulder. Calico-Jack rolled away as you slid the last few meters with your boots together aiming for his chest. When you kept sliding, you used your momentum to jump and land on his back. You attempted to pin him on his stomach but found yourself momentarily airborne as he flipped. Then it was your turn to fight defense and he wrapped one hand around your throat and attempted to aim the gun in his other hand at your head.

He chuckled as you struggled under his grip. He used the barrel of the gun to push back your goggles and other head gear. Darkness started to creep in on the edges of your vision as he squeezed your throat tighter. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Agent Vigdis. Then again, it’s just a code name, right Y/N?” The moonlight gleamed off his cruel smile as you stilled beneath him. Pushing the security breach to the back of your mind, you mentally ran through ways to either flip him over and win or get away but he dug the muzzle further into your temple. “Such pretty Y/E/C eyes. It’ll be a shame and a pleasure to watch the glow fade from them.” Calico-Jack tossed the gun far away and wrapped his other hand around your throat.

Big mistake.

You forced your hips up with as much force as you could muster. While he lost his balance, you pulled onto his elbows, making him fly over your head. He scrambled not to fall off the cliff. You both panted heavily before jumping to your feet. He grabbed his rifle and swung it at your head. Instinctively you ducked, only to find your head colliding with his incoming knee. You staggered back into a tree. The rough bark clawed at your uniform as you leapt away from the rifle’s firing end pointed at your chest. Calico-Jack tossed the cumbersome weapon away and pulled out a knife. He swung it at your chest, your arms, your legs. His continued attack kept you on the defense long enough to disorientate you sense of direction. You jumped back from another swing, only to risk falling into the next one instead of stepping off the cliff. The knife descended towards your neck, but you caught his wrists in both your hands. He growled and kicked at your feet all the while pulling the knife towards you. You could see the muscles straining under his stealth suit and feel the ledge crumbling under your feet till only the front half of your boots were still on solid ground.

“Y/N!”

A fifth hand came flying out of the darkness and collided with Calico-Jack’s jaw. Loki’s arms wrapped around your waist as the sniper fell over the edge with a scream. His body disappeared into the night.

“We have to go after him!” You started to run towards the trail that would go down the cliff, but Loki caught you.

“No, there’s no time. We have to get back to the Quinjet. The base has been destroyed, but Hydra is all over the place. We have to leave, Y/N.” He grabbed your hand and half-dragged you back the way you came to the fight. Thor and Cap were a few yards away from the jet’s ramp keeping away the stragglers that escaped Hawkeye and Black Widow’s fire. Tony caught the open ramp mid-air after everyone made it aboard, grinning to himself as the last of the base crumbled in a roaring inferno. You stood behind Agent Hill as she piloted past the cliff.

Nothing.

***

You stomped into the gun room on the helicarrier as everyone unloaded. “I had him! I bloody had him!”

“He’s dead now,” Clint said, putting away his bow. The others put away their gear too as he continued. “He fell off a cliff.”

“Right. Like nobody here has come back from the dead.” If you hadn’t been so pissed, it would have been comical how everyone looked at Steve, Loki, and Bucky from the corners of their eyes. “I’ll find him, but after I take a twelve-hour nap.” You left them to mumble in agreement of sleep and walked to your quarters. Loki caught up with you and placed his hand over yours on the handle.

“Please don’t over-think this.”

“I can’t help it. I know he survived.” You clenched your fist at your side. “He’s still out there, and he’s going to keep hurting people who can’t defend themselves like we can. Hell, sometimes it’s not enough even for us.”

Loki tilted your chin to look up at him. “That is not your shoulder’s weight to bear. Even if he did survive, a fall like that is going to take time to heal. Time we will use to find him.” You squinted at him as he ran his thumb over your bottom lip. You grinned as his tongue darted out to wet his own lips.

“Did you come here to do more than talk me out of secretly finding Calico in the next twelve hours?”

“I came to do that… and to ask if you are up for our usual post-mission fuck.”

“Hell yes.”

Within seconds Loki had you pinned to the other side of your door. He hungrily feasted on your lips while fumbling with the lock. The bolt slid into place with a loud click. Loki’s buckle clinked equally as loud as you slid his pants down his legs. He stepped out of them as he bounced you from wall to another, lips cashing together and rough hands making new bruises that could always be credited to the mission. Your stealth suit fell to the floor in pieces with only a few stiches not torn by the sniper. Calico-Jack’s face sprang into your mind as your bare back collided with a wall. You hissed as your bruised spine and shredded shoulder blades reminded you of their presence.

“Are you all right?” Loki asked, concern taking over his lust-blown pupils.

“Nothing too serious. Just… be gentle with my back tonight.”

Loki grinned and wrapped your legs around his hips to carry you to the bed. He sat down, keeping you in his lap. Your clothed core rubbed over his length still covered in his shorts. The jolt shuddered a whine past your lips and sent your forehead to flop on Loki’s shoulder. In another moment, your bra clasp was free and the offending article removed. He rolled his hips, playing with you till your voice was high-pitched and needy. His lips worked their way over your collarbone and down the valley of your breasts as you arched. Loki nipped and licked your nipples into peaks. He chuckled as your hips stuttered searching for friction.

“Stand,” he ordered. 

You did as he said, though on already shaky legs. He maneuvered his shorts down his legs and away while you remained still. Chill bumps broke out across your skin as his fingers lightly traced the skin just above your panties. With a gentle tug, they fell to the floor and bared your all to him. He pulled you a bit closer and grinned up at you. His nose circled figure eights above your belly button, a distraction. You gasped as he curled one finger into you, then another. Between the adrenaline and the earlier kissing, Loki’s fingers obscenely squelched as they worked in and out and deeper and wider inside you. His arm darted out to wrap around your waist; without it, you would have collapsed. He grunted as your nails dug half-moons into his shoulders. You bounced on his hand, half by yourself, and half helped along by his support. You felt the tell-tale shudder run through every cell in your skin. Loki caught you in his lap once more and rubbed your arms till you vision came back to normal.

You looked up at him as he hummed in thought. “How to pleasure you without laying you on your back. How are your knees, Y/N?” You forced your mind to focus on your injuries, then moved to sink to the floor. Loki had other plans.

He held you on his lap as he leaned back onto the bed and scooted up a bit. His weeping cock was caught between his stomach and your walls. You braced yourself on his chest as he pulled you back and forth across his length, coating himself in your essence. With a bit of help, you leaned up and guided him into your heat. Loki snapped his hips up to meet yours, making you cry out as he instantly stretched you. He watched with a grin as you drooped above him, overwhelmed by the sensation. You forced deep breaths through your lips and rose up. Loki hissed as you dropped just as quickly as he had thrust. The pace was set. Bruises or no bruises, you met each other stroke for stroke, using the high from the mission to spur you to your ends. It was brutal, and your muscles screamed out in a confusion of pain and pleasure.

But the sensual was not lost.

Through your lidded eyes, you could see Loki’s emeralds glowing back at you. You traced over his cheekbones, smiling as he pressed his face further into your hand. You returned the gesture as he ran his thumb down your nose and over your cheek.

The pleasure-pain came back with a pop as Loki dropped his hand from your face to your breast. He kneaded it and twisted the nipple till you were moaning wantonly. His other hand held fast to your hip, simultaneously guiding you and controlling the pace. Your eyes fluttered shut as wave after wave rolled over you, drowning you in one central feeling.

Loki.

“I’m here, love. I’ve got you.”

Your orgasm crashed through you. Your legs shook and trembled. Your fingers raked across Loki’s chest, pulling up red hills of welts. You wailed as Loki’s release sent another shock of pleasure through you, eased along by his slower thrusts. He guided you to fall next to him.

You were asleep before your mind could register Loki wrapping you both in the blanket and curling you to his chest.

***

“Y/N. Agent Y/L/N. Do you copy?” Steve’s voice over the intercom in your room sucked you out of the pleasant nothingness you had been sleeping in.

You groaned and pressed the reply button. “Yes, Captain?”

“You may have been right. Nat went back to find Calico-Jack’s body and was unable to locate it. I would have sent you but you were… sleeping.”

You could almost hear Steve blush through the radio.

“I thought you’d like to know.”

“Thanks, Cap.” You ended the call and switched the intercom off completely. A contented grin spread across your face as a chilled hand slid over your hip and worked itself across your stomach. You rolled back to face Loki. Hardened agent or not, you couldn’t help but giggle at Loki’s sex hair.

“You’re laughing at me? You should see you. Perfectly debauched.” Loki’s chuckle rumbled low in his chest. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I’m sorry he got away. You were right.”

“Maybe. But like you said, a fall like that means serious injuries. We’ve got time for a little more sleep.”

Loki nodded and rested his head back into your pillow.

“We also have more time for sleep, too.”

Loki’s eyes snapped open. A smirk played at the corner of his lips before he pulled you close to suck on your neck.

“Then let’s get started.”


End file.
